


Drabble: "What Have You DONE!?"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Pon-Farr, Spock experiences mixed emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "What Have You DONE!?"

Title: "What Have You DONE?"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [R]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Post-Pon-Farr regret

=================================

Spock's blood cooled, and he felt self-possessed again. He sensed he had  
passed through a life-changing experience, but the details at first were  
fuzzy.

When he realized that his playmates, the nymphs, had been only  
fantasies, and that James Kirk had been his actual partner, Spock  
blanched, then experienced a peculiar mixture of strong emotions.

He couldn't help but love Jim, with an overpowering sense of finality,  
but the reasoning side of his mind reeled with horror.

Jim couldn't possibly have understood what titanic instinctive forces  
would ensnare them. Even Spock wasn't certain, but he knew enough to be  
terrified.


End file.
